


Broken

by SCUBACatwoman



Series: Ego Birthday Fics [1]
Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye
Genre: Blood, Drugging, How Do I Tag, I'm freaking serious that this is dark, M/M, Panicking, This is why I can’t have nice things, Torture, Violence, guys this ain't happy, small comforting at the end
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-09-15
Updated: 2020-09-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 15:01:56
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 1
Words: 753
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/26470822
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/SCUBACatwoman/pseuds/SCUBACatwoman
Summary: Happy Birthday Schneep. Sorry about this.Please read the tags before reading this. This story is dark as hell and about half of it is basically what I'm headcannoning what happened to Henrik after Kill Jacksepticeye.
Relationships: Chase & Henrik
Series: Ego Birthday Fics [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1924360
Comments: 2
Kudos: 8





	Broken

**Author's Note:**

> Again, please read the tags! Let me know if I should add more warnings and where, because this is my first time posting something like this.

It’s been another late shift at the hospital, and Henrik is _exhausted_. He stumbles his way into his room, where he immediately faceplants onto his bed. He lets his eyes drift shut.

* * *

Henrik thrashes against the straps holding him down on the examination table. Antisepticeye stands above him, grinning and twirling his knife. Without warning, he flicks his wrist, sending the knife deep into Henrik’s arm. Henrik screams in pain, fighting the restraints harder, but it is no use. Anti made sure of that.

Over the course of the week, Anti keeps him there, strapped to the table. He feeds him barely enough to sustain him. Often, the food is laced with some drug that makes Henrik feel dizzy and disoriented. On those days, Anti will unstrap Henrik from the table and laugh as he tries to locate the exit, before collapsing to the ground from exhaustion. Anti always enjoys those games.

But he doesn’t stop there. After he restrains Henrik again, he will “experiment” with different substances that he obtains from god knows where, and inject it into him. The first time he brings back a mysterious substance, Henrik is left feeling as if fire is burning through his veins as he strains against the straps across his body. The second is clearly a hallucinogen, and it leaves Henrik a sobbing mess as he attempts to unscramble reality from hallucination. Anti uses this one for a majority of their time together.

* * *

They’re in a different location now. They had been forced to move when that _hero_ had almost spotted Anti’s hideout, and Anti still wanted more time to play with his puppet.

Anti heaves Henrik’s body up and throws him at the wall. He feels the cartilage in his nose snap at the collision, and blood immediately starts pouring out of his nose. Before he can stand up, Anti slams his foot down on his shoulder, and Henrik hears a loud popping sound. He screams and clutches at his shoulder. _Fuck_. The bastard dislocated it.

Anti watches as Henrik tries to rise again, but clearly, the idiot hasn’t figured out that he has to _stay_ down, and a well-aimed kick to the head sends the doctor to the ground again.

* * *

Henrik picks himself up with a groan. The world seems to spin around him and he steadies himself against the wall. His head is _pounding_ , and he barely suppresses another groan of pain. Across the room, there is a puddle of water, and the dim lighting just barely allows for him to see his reflection. He looks like _hell_ , from what he can see. Bruises covering his face, especially around his eyes, blood smeared across his face, and a broken nose that he quickly sets with a snap and a gasp. Suddenly, movement in the corner of his eye catches his attention. He watches as strings snake their way towards him, and he doesn’t move, almost as if caught in a trance. They loop around his wrists and ankles first. Then they reach for his throat.

* * *

His eyes fly open at the phantom feeling of the threads wrapping around his neck. He cries out, clawing at his throat. Irritated red lines mar the pale skin.

Someone grabs his hands and he screams. _It’s Anti, he’s back to get him_. He thrashes against the grip until the sound of someone calling out his name finally registers in his mind. Slowly, he realizes it is Chase’s voice.

Chase watches as his friend’s eyes gradually focuses, as he slowly claws his way back to reality. He holds him close as he sobs into his shirt, and murmurs soothing words into his ear.

Henrik clutches at his hair, and he yanks at it. “Warum kann ich nicht vergessen, why can’t I forget?” he cries. Chase rubs his back soothingly. He hates it when this happens. He hates watching his friend struggle to repress memories from over 2 years ago. He hates hearing his friend question his own reality. He wishes he could do something about it, but he can’t, and it breaks his heart.

Eventually, Henrik falls back asleep, quiet whimpers still occasionally leaving his lips. Chase sits there, rocking the older man gently, and soothing him when he begins to panic. A steely glint of determination enters Chase’s crystal blue eyes. He swears, he’ll make the glitch pay for this, even if it’s the last thing he does.

But for now, all he can do is hold him and be there when Henrik needs him.

**Author's Note:**

> Hey, so if you got through this to the end, congrats! Please feel free to murder me in the comments!  
> Also, this is my first time writing Anti as evil, so let me know how I did or if I overdid it.


End file.
